Fighting for Love
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Sequel to Realising Love (Redone version). Two months after the ending of Realising Love Haley is out of control and Dean is a mess. How will they save their marriage? Can they? I DO NOT OWN WWE!
1. Sneak Peek

**Here's a little teaser to the first chapter! I hope you like it**

 _Haley's stopped hitting Nattie but Haley just looks like a lost puppy whose been kicked. Wait, what's going on? Dean's trying to talk Haley down but she-WHAT? Haley with a low-blow to Dean!_

Joe grabbed Haley's arm as she walked back through the curtains.  
"What was that?" Joe asked. "You could be fired for breaking character out there, as much as you hate him right now, don't lose your job over this fight" Joe told her.  
"Please just let me go"

 **I hope you enjoyed it, the first chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 1 - Rage is a Crazy Thing

Haley walked through the arena, it'd been two months since she'd kicked Jon out and they were both miserable. Haley would see Jon at work and she could tell that he'd been crying, just as everyone could tell that Haley had been crying.  
"You two need to talk" Nikki said to Haley as she nudged the younger woman.  
"I can't" Haley said softly, turning to face Nikki and Brie.  
"You two need to talk at one point or another, you have children" Brie reminded Haley.  
"I know that" Haley snapped and headed to guerrilla for her match against Natalya.

 _An armdrag by Nattie and…whoa! Haley with a slap to the face! This has gotten out of hand, somebody needs to stop this. The referee now trying to pry Haley off of Natalya but not having much luck. Here comes Dean. Haley's stopped hitting Nattie but Haley just looks like a lost puppy whose been kicked. Wait, what's going on? Dean's trying to talk Haley down but she-WHAT? Haley with a low-blow to Dean!_

Joe grabbed Haley's arm as she walked back through the curtains.  
"What was that?" Joe asked. "You could be fired for breaking character out there, as much as you hate him right now, don't lose your job over this fight" Joe told her.  
"Please just let me go" Haley said to Joe through watery eyes. Joe let her go.  
"Just be careful babygirl" Joe sighed. Haley just turned on her heel and walked towards Paul's office.

"Haley" Paul greeted.  
"I quit" Haley told him.  
"You can't quit, not because of Jon" Paul said, he was obviously concerned for his friend's sister.  
"Then fire me for breaking character and attacking co-workers" Haley folded her arms across her chest.  
"No" Paul shook his head. Haley scoffed and walked out the door, picked up her bags from her locker room and left the building. "Haley, don't lose yourself because of this" Paul called out after her.

Jon was helped to the back and looked to Joe who just shook his head sadly.  
"I fucked up" Jon said and Joe hugged his friend.  
"She's a mess, she needs you but she doesn't want to admit it" Joe told him.  
"I broke her heart" Jon said and Joe walked him back to their locker room.  
"Have you seen Jess or Braxton?" Joe asked. Jon nodded.  
"They live with Donna and Dave at the moment" Jon replied.  
"I'm guessing it's Donna that you talk with" Joe said and Jon nodded.  
"Dave wants to kill me" Jon told Joe and sighed, rubbing his face.  
"I heard."  
"What do I do?"  
"Talk to your wife." Jon nodded.  
"She doesn't really want to talk to me."  
"She loves you, even through this."  
"I love her too" Jon said and rubbed his face to stop himself from crying.

Haley glanced at her phone when it rang and noticed Jon's name pop up.  
"What?" Haley greeted.  
"I just want to talk, can we meet up at the house?" Jon asked.  
"Jon-"  
"Please Haley, for Jess and Braxton's sake" Jon said.  
"Fine, I'm almost home. Meet me here in twenty minutes" Haley told him and hung up. Jon sighed and looked out of his car window to his house…his wife's house, and waited for her to arrive. When she finally did, Jon got out of the car and walked up to Haley.  
"Hey" Jon greeted.  
"Hi" Haley said blankly as she unlocked the front door and headed inside. Braxton and Jess were at Dave's still so the house was quiet. "What did you want to talk about?" Haley asked as she sat on the couch.  
"Us" Jon replied as he sat beside her.  
"There is no 'us' anymore, you ruined that" Haley told him as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
"I know. I also know that nothing I say can fix it; no apology, no excuses and no lies. I fucked up and I have to live with that" Jon said and Haley nodded.  
"You're right."  
"But you can't throw away your career over me, and you can't ignore Braxton and Jess forever" Jon told her.  
"You think I'm ignoring my own children?" Haley scoffed.  
"I know you are. You swore that raising Brax would be different, that you would be there for him. That you'd be the mother that you couldn't be for Jess, and that you wouldn't miss any firsts with him" Jon reminded her, his tone becoming more concerned.  
"I don't care" Haley mumbled, much to Jon's surprise.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Take them" Haley snapped. "You've taken pretty much everything else, take them. If I'm such a horrible mother then take them" Haley yelled as she stood up.  
"This isn't you Hales" Jon said in disbelief.  
"You're a liar and a cheat and now you're telling me that I'm a bad mother. Take _our_ children and go" Haley snarled at him.  
"You love them Haley, and I know that the reason you're acting like this is because you still love me but you're hurt" Jon said. He got up and headed for the front door. "I still love you too Haley, more than you'll ever know" He told her and then left. Haley screamed into a pillow then threw the pillow at the door before curling up on the couch and crying.

 ** _A/N – I hope everyone is enjoying this first chapter, it is very different to the original sequel!  
I was very happy to wake up to so many follows and favourites after just one day.  
I will be (hopefully) posting one chapter per week, making it every Friday. (Keep in mind that I live in Australia so time zones may be different!)  
I hope everyone has a happy new year and that 2016 brings great things for all of you!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Downward Spiral

Jon smiled as Donna walked into Joe's house with Jessica and Braxton.  
"Hey Donna, how are you?" Jon greeted while hugging Jess.  
"I'm well thanks, how about you?" Donna asked.  
"I'm surviving" Jon replied.  
"Have you seen her?"  
"Yeah, she told me to take them" Jon motioned to Jess who was already trying to find Joe's daughter JoJo.  
"You're kidding" Donna said, worried.  
"No" Jon said. "I'm scared she's going to do something stupid, you saw what she did on Smackdown tapings last night?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah, Nat called me and said she was rough during the match then attacked you."  
"I know I screwed up but I don't know what to do to protect Haley from herself" Jon said as he looked to his son who was sleeping comfortably in his grandmother's arms.

Haley walked down the street and looked around, she'd heard that this area was the place to find what she was looking for. She turned down an alleyway and a man smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing in this neighbourhood?" he asked.  
"Looking for something to make me feel better, you got anything?" she asked. The guy smiled and pulled a vial from his pocket.  
"$300" he said as he pulled his arm back from Haley's reach. Haley pulled the money from her pocket and handed it to him then took the vial. "Enjoy the heroin" the guy smirked as Haley began to walk away.  
When Haley got home she sat on the couch, rubbed her arm to find the vein and injected a small amount of the heroin into her arm.

A few days later at the house show before Raw, Haley stumbled into the Divas locker room and waved to Brie, Nikki and Nattie who were all sitting down talking.  
"Are you drunk?" Nattie asked in shock.  
"No" Haley replied sluggishly.  
"Sit down" Brie suggested and walked over to Haley to walk her to the bench. "You're freezing" Brie noted.  
"Well it's cold outside" Haley said, pushing Brie's hand away.  
"Do you have a match tonight?" Nikki asked.  
"Yeah. Me and Tamina have a match" Haley replied. "But first I have to see Carrano" Haley told them and stumbled back to the door.  
"She doesn't look good" Brie said to the girls.  
"Something's wrong, she seems drunk" Nikki agreed.  
"And she's out of control" Nattie said.  
"Do you think we should tell Jon?" Nikki asked.  
"He's still her husband, and he still loves her. He could be the only one who can get through to her" Brie told them and stood up. "I'm going to find him."  
"I'll come too" Nikki said and the twins left.

Jon was talking to Joe and Paul when Nattie, Brie and Nikki walked into the locker room.  
"What's up ladies?" Paul asked.  
"It's Haley" Nikki started.  
"We think she's come to work drunk" Brie said and Jon rubbed his head while Paul shook his own head.  
"Paul, she was looking for you before. Apparently you wanted to speak to her about something" Nattie added.  
"I wanted to check on her for Dave" Paul told them. Jon glanced at Paul, then the girls before walking out the door and slamming it behind him, making everyone jump.

"Haley Raye" Jon called out when he spotted his wife, Haley turned to see who it was then scoffed and turned away.  
"What do you want?" Haley asked as Jon stood in front of her.  
"Hattie and the twins said you're drunk" Jon told her accusingly and Haley glared at him.  
"I'll have to have a little chat with them then" Haley snapped. Jon's expression changed when he looked into Haley's eyes. He grabbed her chin and looked at her eyes before Haley pushed him away.  
"Haley, no. Please tell me you didn't" Jon said. After seeing his mother go down this path, he didn't want his wife to cause her own destruction, especially not this way.  
"I'm not your problem anymore" Haley told him.  
"You're still my wife Hales, whether you like it or not" Jon reminded her.  
"Not for much longer" Haley said.  
"You're the mother of my children" Jon added and Haley scoffed.  
"Trying to find _any_ way to keep me aren't you?" she asked.  
"Keep you alive, yes" Jon replied. He reached forwards and tucked a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "I love you" Jon told her.  
"You had a funny way of showing it two months ago" Haley whispered.  
"I know it's not an excuse but I don't even remember it, I remember saying no to this blonde chick but that's it" Jon said.  
"You're right, it's not an excuse because you still slept with her" Haley said then turned on her heel and walked away.

 ** _A/N – Thankyou to DeeMarie426 and nafiondf aof for reviewing! This story is going to be dark for one or two more chapters before things start to get better for Haley, Jon and their family._**


	4. Chapter 3 - Intervention

"She needs to talk to someone, I don't care if it's not me. I just can't stand the thought of losing her" Jon said as he sat on the couch beside Joe and his wife.  
"She won't listen to you, she's in pain because of something _you_ did. Maybe I could speak to her, mother-to-mother" Galina suggested.  
"No, she needs to hear it from more than one person. I think there's one main person that she'll listen to" Joe said and Jon instantly shook his head.  
"I'm not dragging Jess into this. I love Haley and I want to be able to help her but I'm not going to let her see her mother like this. For both of their sakes" Jon told him.  
"Fair enough, but it could be the only way to save her from herself" Joe said.  
"Who else can we call?" Jon sighed.  
"Dave and Donna" Joe suggested.  
"It's worth a shot" Jon agreed.

Two hours later Jon was standing in front of Dave, Donna, Joe and Galina explaining to Dave and Donna the situation that Haley was in.  
"It's your fault" Dave grumbled.  
"Dave, shut up" Donna said.  
"Haley's in pain. I want to help her" Jon told him.  
"Sure you do" Dave said sarcastically.  
"Look asshole, I get that you don't like me but at least be part of this intervention. Not for me, but for Haley" Jon said and Dave sighed. "I've seen what drugs do to a person."  
"Fine, for my sister" Dave agreed.

Haley returned home a few hours later to find the house occupied by her brother, mother and husband.  
"Hi Hales, Dave smiled. Haley looked like she was coming down from the high.  
"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.  
"We're here because we care about you" Donna said.  
"We don't want you going down this path" Jon added.  
"You don't get to talk to me Jonathan" Haley told him and Jon stood up from where he had been sitting on the arm of the couch.  
"I do about this, I've seen what it does and I don't want our daughter or our son to see you like this" Jon told her.  
"Then do as I said and take them away from me" Haley sighed.  
"No. I may hate your husband, but he's right. You can't just shut everyone out and destroy yourself like this" Dave said as he stood beside Jon.  
"Sweetheart, you are better than this" Donna said sadly.  
"What if I'm not? What then?" Haley snapped. "You all have _so_ much faith in me and I'm only going to let you down because I'm far from perfect" Haley yelled.  
"Everybody is. And Everybody deserves second chances" Donna said, trying to calm down her daughter.  
"Just not third" Dave mumbled which earned a punch from Donna.  
"Haley, I know you're hurting, but this isn't the way to deal with it. Let us help you" Jon pleaded.  
"I don't want anything to do with you" Haley growled.  
"Mummy?" Jess said as she stood on the bottom step. Haley spun around and saw her daughter looking at her, Jess' eyes teared up with she saw her mother so broken.  
"Jess, go back upstairs" Donna said but Jess walked forwards instead.  
"Jess, please go back upstairs. I didn't want you to see her like this" Jon said, making Haley turn to face him just as Jess reached for her mother.  
"If I want to hold my daughter I can" Haley snapped.  
"Not until you're clean" Dave told her and walked up to Jess and pulled her towards the stairs.  
"Dave, let me hold my daughter" Haley pleaded.  
"Stop taking drugs" Dave returned.  
"Where's the stash Hales?" Jon asked. Haley looked to him and headed to the kitchen where she'd hidden the drugs beside the sink. "Perfect" Jon said and tipped the vial down the sink.  
"What next?" Haley asked.  
"You get nauseous, insomnia, panic attacks and muscle pains" Jon told her. "But we _will_ get you through this. After all, I did promise 'for better or for worse'."  
"That you did" Haley smiled.

 **A/N – I know I'm a day late and this is a pretty short chapter but my boyfriend has been in town and I don't see him very often so I haven't had a chance to write until now, not only that but the website was down for the few hours so I couldn't post the chapter until now. Next week will be posted by Friday 22** **nd** **.  
On a positive note; Haley is now going to be getting her life back on track! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Apologetic Conversations

"Why did you bring Jess to the intervention?" Haley asked weakly as she sat slumped around the toilet. She'd been vomiting for the last hour.  
"It was Joe's idea, everyone but me agreed on it. I didn't want her to see you like that, and I don't want her to see you like this" Jon told her from where he was sitting against the wall.  
"So you were outvoted?" Haley smiled.  
"Yeah. But they were right" Jon said.  
"Well this is an improvement" Haley chuckled.  
"What do you mean?" Jon asked.  
"Us. Talking" Haley replied.  
"This isn't the way I wanted everything to go down Hales, you know that, right?" Jon asked.  
"I know" Haley replied.  
"I honestly don't even remember what happened that night" Jon told her, referring to the night at the bar.  
"Really?" Haley asked in surprise.  
"I remember telling her to leave me alone and next thing I know I'm waking up next to her" Jon explained.  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
"You didn't really give me a chance to" Jon told her.  
"I'm sorry" Haley said as she put her hand on Jon's knee.  
"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you that night. I was just so worried about Brax that I freaked out and I shouldn't have treated you like that" Jon said.  
"I should've given you a chance to explain when you walked in the front door that morning. You always say that you love me and I should've trusted that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Haley said as tears began to well up.  
"Well given your history with men, I'm not surprised you jumped to that conclusion" Jon smirked.  
"Shut up" Haley smiled and playfully shoved Jon which made him smile.  
"What? I'm just telling the truth" he continued.  
"I love you" Haley said, shaking her head at his silliness.  
"I love you too" Jon said and kissed Haley's knuckles.  
Donna finally decided to let the couple know that she was there to take over from Jon so he could say goodbye to his children before going back to work for Raw and Smackdown.  
"Hey there, you two sound much more like husband and wife" Donna smiled.  
"I finally gave Jon a chance to speak, that helps" Haley told her mother.  
"That always helps" Donna agreed.  
"It's already time to go?" Jon asked Donna.  
"Yep. If you want to be able to say goodbye to Jess and Brax then you have to go in five minutes" Donna told him and he nodded.  
"Thanks Donna."

Dave stood at the front door to Haley's house, he needed to talk to Jon about his sister.  
"Dave" Jon greeted as he opened the door to leave.  
"Can we talk for a minute?" Dave asked.  
"Sure" Jon said.  
"I know you love my sister, and she loves you, but this is your last shot. If you hurt her again, I'm going to make sure you stay away" Dave told him and Jon nodded.  
"I understand, and I'm not going to hurt her" Jon assured him and started to walk to his car.  
"One more thing" Dave said and Jon turned back to face Dave.  
"Thank you. For helping my sister through her withdrawals" Dave said and extended his hand. Jon shook his hand and looked back to Dave's face, he no longer looked angry, but appreciative.  
"I didn't want her to go down this path either" Jon told Dave.  
"Of course not, she's your wife" Dave smiled.  
"You finally approve?" Jon asked in shock.  
"I've approved since the day you called me to tell me my sister was on drugs. You didn't need to call me, you knew I hated you and that I wanted to kill you for hurting her. But you called me anyway and I appreciate that, I _respect_ that" Dave told Jon and Jon smiled.  
"Thank you" Jon said.  
"See you when you get back" Dave said and Jon waved and got into his car before pulling out of the driveway and driving to the airport.

 **A/N – As promised, Friday upload! I hope you're liking the more positive chapter today. Have a great weekend everyone!**


End file.
